


More hidden secrets and lies: thoughtless!

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Person Of Interest - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars, The Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Death Threats, Enemies, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lies, Other, Secrets, Spies, friends - Freeform, potential targets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Both Sara and Pam attend the bloggers' press conference, here everything seems to be allright until all the guests notice a shooting, who was the author? Is Callahan following Pam's footsteps? Is Ryan still tracing his ex girlfriend? Whatever, I've done I'm staring down the barrel of a gun; on the other side Andy found out about it on the newspaper and felt shocked about it, is he the next one to get hurt?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following story belong to the fanfiction A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave, chapter 7

_"Oh my God, I hope Ryan or Richard are following me again, I'd like Rogers to be here with me, I feel like I can't handle it anymore, I feel like I'm in those so called missions from the CIA, I need help for me and Sara, I don't wanna leave her alone! How's Jo? my cat!!!!! No, no, no, no, first of all the conference was ok and then someone came up shooting at everyone who was there, I hope the host's ok! I'm even on the news, oh fuck! Perhaps everyone's just seen me on tv, oh fuck! I bet Jennifer also saw me and would think I'm some kind of undercovered agent or even a person who works for the ICP, I'm speechless, I'm thoughtless, tomorrow will be my last day with Sara and then we'll do yolo on Berlin and finally go to London, oooooohhhksdhskfhfkd fuck this shit!!! I need to call up Gareth as fast as I can"_ -thought Pam while she was running away from the scene with Sara so they could protect themselves; hovewer, Pam had a gun in her bag and Sara a pair of pins. _"I don't wanna die, I'm too young to die, I'm just 21 years old, I have everything to do emm...what's going on with me? I'm afraid that psycho is stalking my bff, if he does something to her, at I'll crash that fucking bastard, I'm gonna crash him till he's fucking dead!"_ \- thought Sara. Here Sara who still has got her eyes red as she cried in panic, Pam comforted her with a long embrace. 

SARA: Why? Who's doing this to us? What's wrong with people? *frightened*

PAM: I hope it isn't Callahan or Sanders, those damn fucking scumbags deserve to die *anger* *worried* I won't let anyone hurt us Sara, no one will ever do it against us! 

SARA: it's ok, ok, ok, emm...Pa..Pam I can't handle with this shit anymore, I don't wanna hide forever aaaahhhh *cries harder*

PAM: let me wipe your tears Sara, don't cry, please don't *sad* 

SARA: it's ok, where are we gonna be now?

PAM: We should hide in the hotel until le journé, emm...you don't have to worry my friend, everything's gonna be alright

SARA: thank you 

Hours later, the headlines were about the shooting in Paris, the people who were injured, the ones who died and the others who ran away to save their lives. The two girls feel like someone is following their footsteps! At the crime scene, the police come immediately to calm down the crowd and see any possible suspect who have guns, specially the bigger ones like an AK-47 or even an AK-76; as they go back to the hotel, turn on the tv and watch the news: it's reported that 34 people were seriously injured, we're afraid the host is in the group, 3 of them were dead by a single shot, please for more information about the shooting please stay tunned. 

Who could have been capable of something like that? Althought Pam feels she's complety screwed as she knows that her enemies would ever find her and do awful things against her. On Sara's side it may seem different from her bestie, however, the threat could be near as she knows exactly what Pam does and how she does it. The first time she met Dave, it was something unexpected for the girl, the two spent time at the pub, then hung out together until the man had an affair with the girl, everything was full of passion and lust. Since that day, unexpected things started to happen: when Gareth receives a phone number written down in a paper, then the microphone recorded everything Pam did that night and time after time, the death threats became reals. There are still hidden secrets and lies, what's worse: Martin found out who Gareth is and felt shock about the fact that the boy may be an ally to his tormenter but instead of thinking about the negative things due to Gareth's resumé, the blond man might find an ally on him. 

 _"That fucking sucks, what I'm gonna do now??!! I just can't even be quiet and spend time with my buddy Sara, I hope the Interpol found you and then put you behind those fucking bars for the rest of your fucking life damn fucking asshole!"_ -thought Pam upset. As the brunette girl with blue highlights starts to calm down, take off her clothes immediately and takes a long shower, there in the bathroom, she breathes in and out, feels the cold water running on her shaky body and says in low voice: I'm not gonna die, maybe I just don't know what to do, I've always got to handle with rough situations but this time I feel like I'm about to give up forever, no, no, no, please I need help, I'm alive but I'm dead at the same time, I'm about to struggle omg...whilts Pam talks to herself so secretly, Sara hears her bestie's phone ringing non stop, who's calling up? This time Sara is the one who answers Pam's call, just like she did when Dave once called and her bff was asleep. Hello? oh Jo, I'm sorry for not replying, we're ok in spite of everything, you don't have to worry emm...how's Chesty? *quiet* *nervous* *curious*

JO: Chesty is sleepy, this cat hasn't waken up yet, where's Pam? I need to talk to her seriously 

SARA: she's taking a shower, y'know how's Pam when she takes a shower, it's about to last forever hahaha, have you heard the news? The shooting in Paris?

JO: yeah, Oh my God, I just can't even believe it, who started shooting girls? I need to know *worried*

SARA: I have no idea neither Pam nor you, emm...Jo, I think Pam needs to tell you something but I also do

JO: oh no, I just can't think that those bastards may harm you, I'm a mother so I know what I can do if something like that happens, you should buy a bulletproof vest

SARA: ok, you don't have to worry because Pam's got a gun

JO: Pam's got what? A gun? Oh I remember

SARA: oh, don't worry Jo, we'll be ok...emm Jo, I'll call you back but on skipe, it'd be much easier for me

JO: ok, no problem with that Sara, I'll make some breakfast for me, please girls take care, don't put..

SARA: we'll take care of ourselves Jo, I swear...bye and take care 

Suddenly when Sara ends the phone call, Pam goes out of the shower, looks herself at the mirror and elsewhere, just in a second, she says to herself one more time: I gotta find them and then kill them without mercy, Richie, Ryan you both fucking scumbags deserve to die, you fucking deserve it! *anger* *determined* Minutes later, she goes out of the bathroom and in such a small amount of time, she dresses up in the same clothing: a pleated mini skirt, black thighs, oxfords shoes, a peter pan collar blouse and a cardigan. Here Sara who's still sit in the bed and watches tv, gives Pam her phone and tells her that Jo made a phone call earlier. By the morning, none of them wanna go out as they feel afraid of another shooting or even worse, meeting up with Pam's worst enemies Ryan Sanders and Richard Callahan and end up in a serious fight in which would lead to the hospital or a funeral arrangement! After that, Sara turns down the tv, walks around the room and says: Pam, what are we gonna do tomorrow? It's gonna be our last day in Paris and we haven't visit the Versailles Palace or even took a selfie outside that place, emm...when will be the time you tell the truth to Dave and company? 

PAM: That's sort of complicated Sara, I mean, Jen doesn't even know the truth but I bet she suspects Dave's hiding some shit from her and who's the other woman? It's the one who's here in Paris, I'm not sure if the invitation is a kind of trap so I'll take the 8mm with me, I have no choice

SARA: I don't think she's a bad person but you should be careful with your behaviour Pam, I mean Dave had an affair with you twice, poor Jen but also poor Pam, he should also tell the truth

PAM: The truth will set us free but it'll also be my condemnation cuz I'd end up like the Wikileaks founder Julian Assange or be Manning if you know what I mean and if I'm not one of them, I'd be Lamo, I feel pretty sad for him but I think he's better now *thoughtful*

SARA: *speechless* I'm afraid of losing you Pam

PAM: I'm afraid too, I feel like I'm on a CIA mission instead of having fun for real! At least the day after tomorrow we'll be in Berlin

SARA: that's good, emm...Pam's your phone's ringing again

PAM: who's calling up? Oh shit, it's Gareth! *surprised*

 

Immediately Pam answers the upcoming phone call from her friend...

 

PAM: Ga, what's up with you?

GARETH: I'm glad you're ok, how's Sara?

PAM: Sara is ok besides everything, emm...Ga, have you checked your laptop?

GARETH: not yet, I'll do it when I'm home cuz I'm drinking some coffee at Starbucks and I saw a cutie just standing in front of me

PAM: this is serious Ga, I'm not kidding but who you saw?

GARETH: ummm...it's a cute guy, he's handsome but ugghh he's got a girlfriend I guess and tell me, who's the author?

PAM: I have no idea but I'm about to figure out that maybe Callahan or Sanders are involved in this because the last days I have the feeling that a guy was following not only me but Sara, he was on a Mercedes Benz

GARETH: fuck this shit! emm...I'll check my laptop when I'm home, greets from the US and don't worry cuz I'm coming up in the weekend

PAM: I'll be in London during the weekend with Sara

GARETH: *confused* I thought you were about to stay in France for about a week or two

PAM: no, emm...Sara and I will be on Berlin the day after tomorrow and on the weekend in London

GARETH: ok thank you, who invited you to London? Dave Gahan from...??

PAM: fuck no! It's Jennifer Sklias, remember the Jenny from the shop?! Not Jennifer from the Block xD

GARETH: ok, oh...I get it Pam, take a gun with you, I'm not sure if she's got one but be careful, I bet she suspects about everyone in her own house and guess what I did!

PAM: *curious* what did you do my dear PFC Gareth Rogers? 

GARETH: I got into her ID system and...

PAM: what the heck? You got into her system!? What's her ID? I need to know that Gareth, what's up now?

GARETH: hold on darling, ok emm...Sanders and Callahan got the house's planes and they're making a complot against her and the rest, I mean Dave is also involved and so the blondie

PAM: oh no!! They seriously need to improve their security system but that's nothing new! They need to buy guns even if they don't want to...Gareth, I'm not sure if I can deal with this but what I'm gonna do if Jen find out I'm? *scared* *worried*

GARETH: we'll shut her up or deny everything, emm...that isn't everything, the poor woman was cheated twice and she deserves to know the truth but in a softly way, I mean you'd better hack her e-mails, bank account and then tell her through code message you're a Private First Class undercovered agent and spy who works for the CIA and finally make her see, you're an ally

PAM: That sounds hard but I'll try, thanks a lot for telling me that, can we talk later? I'm a little busy now with some shitty stuff

GARETH: you don't have to worry my friend, I'll call you back later

PAM: oki bye

GARETH: bye Pam 

Straightaway, Gareth sends a whatsapp message with Jennifer's ID code and her bank account number, Pam starts checking immediately _"well, she doesn't hide anything, beautiful pics with Dave and their daughter here and somewhere else, emm...she isn't broke which is completely amazing, so congrats Jen and this suspicious e-mail is from Sanders sending such an explicit death threat: guess who's here whore! The blonde one is the rose and the Brunette is your fucking dead body bitch, Dave will be the main witness of your own disgrace fucking whore! I hope someone poisons you, tortures you and then kills you just like I did to Jennifer Skylar...my God, what's his damn fucking problem? I don't think Jen would have ever worked as a spy or police, not even as an undercovered agent like me, Dave is such a hot, sexy and awesome singer and feels like a stunning diva and overpaid stripper onstage, excuse me...I bet that bastard got something against me and so against them!"_ -thought Pam scared towards the creepy and devilish plans from her enemies. 

 

The previous day of the press conference, Pam and Sara were out adventuring the parisien streets, went to the Eiffel Tower and had lot of fun until Jo called them but there was also an upcoming phone call, was it Gareth who called? No, it was Jennifer, Dave's wife! Althought Pam wanted to ignore the phone call, Sara told her to reply in low voice.

PAM: hello? 

JENNIFER: Hey Pam, how are you? *happy* 

PAM: oh bonsour Jennifer, I'm in Paris with a friend, c'est magnifique la France et toi? Sorry and what about you? 

JENNIFER: I didn't know you speak french too, well I'm here in London, everything's quiet and home, well you know Dave has been busy the whole week, he seriously needs to rest

PAM: it's true but I need to learn more french, I just know the basic ha ha ha, don't worry about it ok?

JENNIFER: nevermind Pam, so will you come to London this week or next week? *curious*

PAM: eemm...I don't know but I'd like to go on the weekend, I'll take Sara with me and that's really nice of you mm...I wasn't expecting this *nervous* *happy*

JENNIFER: awww that's nice Pam, I'd like to know more about you

PAM: oh wow, well you'll like Sara cuz she's the most charming person on earth!

JENNIFER: that's great so see you on the weekend, I'll be glad to welcome you and your friend, bye Pam and take care

PAM: take care too, au revoir Jennifer

 

 

> _It's a beautful lie, it's a perfect denial, such a beautiful lie to believe in, a forbidden love that developed in just a couple of months, someone may get hurt after this because this is just a game in which someone wins and the other loses everything!_

After the unexpected phone call from Jennifer, Pam feels like she needed to make a new strategic plan, _"I oughta take the gun with me, I don't care what anyone else says...I'm glad Gareth will come next week so we could deal with this shit together, ka boom!!! I hope I could last in her house, what I'm gonna do with Dave and her together??!!? Fuck myself"_ -thought Pam happily but also jelaous as she's the other woman in Dave's life. Meanwhile in London, Martin went back to his house and outside the door, he saw a dead cat with a note on it, here the blond man says: let me check this, at least, who could do this to a poor cat? *thoughtful* *scared*

 

"It takes two to make a party because three's a crowd, c'est un plaisir monseiur et madame, et au revoir monsieur et madame!" 

 

 _"Oh fuck! When this is about to stop? I don't think Gareth is behind this...I should talk with my family about this"_ -thought Martin frozen and frightened at the same time. Immediately he gets into the house and still can appreaciate the despicable evidence outside his home sweet home; there he comforted his poor wife who feels absolutely terrified about that gift and is still shocked about what she saw: a dead cat! Dave on his side gets into his house, greets everyone and sees Jen's phone on the table, here the frontman stares at everywhere and thinks to himself "arrrrggghhh, oh fuck! Why did she even call Pam? How the heck she find her phone number? OMG I bet she didn't even checked the text messages, no, no, no, my plans are already screwed!!! Oh my God, why???"-thought Dave upset as he found out his wife called his lover and invited her to come over during the weekend, something that would be awkward for him and her but how did Jen got Pam's phone number? It's still a mystery, maybe she saw a mysterious number and decided to ring it. Although he felt mad, he faked a smile in front of her and said: Hey Jen, how are you?

JENNIFER: I'm fine honey and you?

DAVE: tired, I spent a lot of time in the recording studio, you know this was such a tough week

JENNIFER: ohh, you should rest dear, you look really tired

DAVE: I know but I..

JENNIFER: tell me what happened

DAVE: it's nothing mm...it's just I'm tired and that's all

JENNIFER: Dave, I'd like to tell you something, I bet you would like

DAVE: what is it? I'm all ears Jen

JENNIFER: well, I invited Pam and her friend Sara to come over our house in the weekend, doesn't it sound exciting my love? 

DAVE: *awkward* _"what the heck she...no fuck no!"_ his mind was screaming out loud!

JENNIFER: You don't seem happy, I guess but why not? She seems really nice and quiet

DAVE: emm...I don't think it's a bad idea darling, it's a-m-a-z-i-n-g

JENNIFER: that's great, I'm glad you also like it, I bet Pam will enjoy her stay here and so her friend

DAVE: *sighs* that's ok my dear, I'll go to sleep and good night

JENNIFER: good night dear, sweet dreams, I'll come there later

 

When Dave said night to his wife, went to the room, took his phone and sent a text message to Pam, his mysterious lover...

D: I'd like to surprise you, I wish you were here in my bed, we'd hold each other tight

For his surprise, Pam replied immediately

P: I do miss you darling, sweet dreams

D: I miss you too my heart, I wish you were here, I wish I could ever make out under the stars with you every night

P: I feel you, good night and sweet dreams

D: good night, sweet dreams and take care 

 

Bury all your secrets in my skin, come away with innocence and then they are hidden until someone discovers them, a secret to the end which won't last forever, as it had to be revealed in a good or harsh way!

 


End file.
